telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Amores con trampa
"Amores con trampa" is a Mexican telenovela created by Carlos Oporto, David Bustos and Jaime Morales for Televisa. It's a remake of a 2013 Chilean telenovela 'Somos los Carmona' produced by Emilio Larrosa. The main stars of the telenovela are África Zavala and Eduardo Yáñez. Synopsis The Carmona family lives a quiet and simple country life in a village located in a rural area and also has one of the most important mineral mines in the region. They are forced to move to the city after the government bought their extensive property for a large sum of money. The family is made of Facundo and María, who have four children, Alberto, 21, Carmen Gloria Yoya, 18, Susana, 14, and Jacinto, 10. When they arrive in the city, they face many conflicts related to adaptation to it, generating family problems when wanting to return some of the quiet life of the nature that saw them grow. The Velascos are the elegant and sophisticated neighbors of the neighborhood where the Carmona live. The family of the Velasco is conformed by Isabel and Santiago; he owns a construction company that is bankrupt. The couple takes care of their nephews Felipe and Rocío and they have a 14-year-old daughter named Alejandra. The first conflict arises when the Carmona arrive in the city with their animals, who cause damage to the Velasco's house, being the starting point of the differences between neighbors. As time passes, Santiago realizes that Facundo is a millionaire and that he could save his construction company by investing in it, but greed is greater and he commits fraud. Among Santiago's plans is also that Isabel seduces Facundo so that he continues investing more in the company. Among young people there are also several love affairs, the strongest is between Alberto and Rocío, but there are many lies and obstacles that will prevent them from living their love. Trivia * With this telenovela, producer Emilio Larrosa wanted to repeat the success of his former hit 'Hasta que el dinero nos separe'. The telenovela also had the tough mission to repeat the excellent numbers from its predecessor 'Mi corazón es tuyo', however it didn't. * Lorena Rojas was considered and auditioned for the main role that went to África Zavala. The production didn't want to take any risks because of her failing health. Rojas passed away from stomach cancer a month before the telenovela went on the air. * Alicia Machado was also considered for the main role, but didn't audition for it. Patricia Manterola auditioned for the role, but didn't get it. * One of the characters (Pelancha) regulary watched a fictional telenovela 'Amor es imposible, imposible, imposible' on the telenovela and actors and actresses (Hugo Aceves, Gloria Sierra, Héctor Fule, Virginia Cortéz and Alan Slim) had a role on that telenovela, but did not appear in the 'Amores con trampa' universe. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Somos los Carmona', 2013 Chilean telenovela, starring Álvaro Rudolphy and Carolina Arregui. Category:2015 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas